logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Coca-Cola
1886–1887 Coca-Cola was originally invented by John S. Pemberton on May 8, 1886 as a medicine, thanks to its trace amounts of cocaine (which explains the "Coca" part of the name). 1887–1941 In 1887, the now-familiar 'Spencerian' script was first used. In those days, the script varied depending on its application, and the word 'Trademark' also commonly appeared at the bottom of the first letter 'C'. 1890–1891 A new logo was released for Coca-Cola in 1890, which featured more swirls. The logo deemed unpopular and they quickly changed back in a year later. 1891–1941 By 1891, the script began to be standardised. 1941–present In 1941, the wordmark was edited and became more italicized. This evolved into what would become the company's longest-used design to date as well as one of the most famous logos in history. 1987–2003, 2006-2007 In 1987, the wordmark was modified with a bolder, slightly straightened-up version of the script. This was used until a revamp in 2003, but briefly returned in 2006 during The Coke Side of Life campaign. External links *Coca-Cola *Coca-Cola Heritage Timeline *The History of the Coca-Cola Logo *Brand New Category:Coca-Cola Category:International Category:Atlanta Category:Soft drinks Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Soda Category:Cola Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:1886 Category:Food and drink Category:Soda drinks Category:The Coca-Cola Company Category:Food and drink in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Food and drink in Malaysia Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:Food and drink in Argentina Category:Food and drink in Austria Category:Food and drink in Brazil Category:Food and drink in Belgium Category:Food and drink in Brunei Category:Food and drink in Colombia Category:Food and drink in Canada Category:Food and drink in Chile Category:Food and drink in China Category:Food and drink in Croatia Category:Food and drink in Denmark Category:Food and drink in Ecuador Category:Food and drink in Egypt Category:Food and drink in France Category:Food and drink in Finland Category:Food and drink in Germany Category:Food and drink in Greece Category:Food and drink in Hungary Category:Food and drink in Hong Kong Category:Food and drink in Ireland Category:Food and drink in Italy Category:Food and drink in India Category:Food and drink in Japan Category:Food and drink in Lithuania Category:Food and drink in Mexico Category:Food and drink in New Zealand Category:Food and drink in Norway Category:Food and drink in Poland Category:Food and drink in Peru Category:Food and drink in Portugal Category:Food and drink in Pakistan Category:Food and drink in Russia Category:Food and drink in Romania Category:Food and drink in Sweden Category:Food and drink in Spain Category:Food and drink in Switzerland Category:Food and drink in South Africa Category:Food and drink in Singapore Category:Food and drink in Saudi Arabia Category:Food and drink in Thailand Category:Food and drink in Turkey Category:Food and drink in Taiwan Category:Food and drink in Ukraine Category:Food and drink in Uruguay Category:Food and drink in Paraguay Category:Food and drink in the Czech Republic Category:Food and drink in Venezuela Category:Food and drink in Vietnam Category:Food and drink in the Netherlands Category:Food and drink in the Middle East Category:Food and drink in the Dominican Republic Category:Food and drink in South Korea Category:Food and drink in El Salvador